Pisang Wannabie
by Miladys
Summary: //DGM Fic Challange// -Crack AU- Welcome to Baka Gakuen..HitsugayaxTimcanpy, schoollife!, full crossover, sick joke, insanity, stupid fic. R&R please.. Flame is used to burn a flamer.. lol


**DGM fic challange! Let me present you a full crack story with a crack pairing! Hohoho.. lets burst a laugh together! XD**

**Umh yeah, i've to update Througth the Lens.. u don't have to remind me.. cz it's some kind of my baby now.. C= but.. it's on hiatus, just for a while..**

**Summary: //DGM Fic Challange// -Crack AU- Welcome to Baka Gakuen..HitsugayaxTimcanpy, schoollife!, full crossover, sick joke, insanity, stupid fic. R&R please.. Flame is used to burn a flamer.. lol**

**Warning: Sick jokes that too horibble.. Is this OOC? dunno, i don't think so.. long one-shot..**

**Disc: i don't own-man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei. *sigh***

**

* * *

  
**

Hi hi hi..

...

Hi hi hi..

...

...

Hi hi..

"Ui, Allen sama Ciel lagi baca apa sih?", Lelouch Lamperouge alias Lulu mendekat ke temen sekelasnya itu.

"Fufufu, aku kasi mereka majalah yang cocok buat umur mereka. Liad deh mukanya, kalo senyum-senyum gitu artinya suka kan?", Cowo berambut merah bergaya DBSK datang bersama monyetnya tercinta, Sabimaru.

Lulu pun jadi penasaran sendiri dan ngintip ke sampul majalah yang lagi dipegang kedua anak itu. Di majalahnya ada gambar seorang cewe berkerudung, dan.. dia memakai cosplay bunny girl yang aduhai sexy-nya ngalahin Angelina Jolie. Dengan font yang super gede, ada tulisan "Tetap tampil sexy di bulan puasa!". Itu majalah Playboy..

"Oi Renji!! Ngawur lu! Allen si emang waktunya walau dia belum nyampe pubertas.", Allen langsung ngelempar death-glare ke Lulu. "Tapi si Ciel.. Dia baru 12 tahun, oh-ya-tuhan!", Lulu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lha? Kalo dia masih 12 tahun, ngapain dia masuk gakuen ini?"

"Renji, dunia udah mau kiamat, gak usah komentar.."

"Tapi Renji bener loh Lulu-chan! Kasian Allen gak nemu puber-nya. Kita mesti nolongin dia.. tuh efeknya udah keliatan..", Lavi nunjuk Allen yang teriak-teriak cari Kanda.

"Oi.. urusai.. aku gak bisa tidur ne.."

"Anoo.. Ichigo-san, sekolah baru mau mulai lo.. masa udah mau tidur?", Al dateng entah dari mana bersama Ed.

"Bukan urusanmu, kaleng.."

Jdakkk!

Al ngamuk dan mulai membinasakan Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ed cuma nyengir ngeliat adeknya lepas kendali, "Mudah-mudahan Ichigo selamet, aku sendiri gak pernah menang ngelawan Al.."

Sambil menahan pukulan Al dengan sapu, Ichigo komentar, "Berisik lu, pendek!"

Dan datanglah bala bantuan untuk Al..

Aku ingin begini aku ingin begitu, ingin ini ingin itu banyak sekali.. Semua semua semua dapat dikabulkan, dapat dikabulkan dengan kantong ajaib.. aku ingin-..

Bel masuk Baka Gakuen telah dibunyikan, semua kegilaan yang dimulai dari pagi berhenti sudah. Sekarang waktunya belajar..

Welcome to Baka Gakuen.. Sekolah dimana semua superstar anime ada disini.. Walaupun mereka berkumpul di universe yang sama, ability mereka sama sekali tak berubah. Contoh, Ed masih bisa ngelakuin transmutasi alchemy-nya, Ciel masih terikat kontrak dengan Sebastian, Ichigo masi punya Zangetsu, Lulu masi punya Geass,dsb. Tapi ada satu yang berubah, mereka semua bakal tersiksa disini. Hoahahahaha..

Jam pertama, Kimia..

"Moyashi-chan.. kira-kira ntar kita disuru apa yah?"

"Gak tau deh Lavi, paling ntar si Ed yang bakal ribut sendiri ma gurunya.."

"Dia selalu bilang gurunya salah kan? Ed banget..", Lavi garuk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kalo aku sih mau pengen diajarin buad ramuan cinta!"

Allen dan Lavi menoleh kebelakang, mereka mencari asal suara manis itu. Dan dibelakang mereka adalah Inoue dan Sakura.

"Ah, Inoue-chan? Sakura-chan? Kamu mau kasi buad siapa emangnya?", Allen senyum ke kedua cewe cantik itu.

"I-Ichigo..", Inoue blushing gak jelas.

"Aku buad Sasuke dong!", jelas itu jawaban Sakura.

"Haha, kalian emang nge-fans banget yah ama mere-.."

Dakk!!!

Lavi yang membuka pintu langsung kaget denger hentakan itu. Begitu juga Allen, Inoue, dan Sakura. Anak-anak yang ada di belakang mereka juga ikut kaget dan mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi..

"Kalian terlambat enam setengah detik! Duduk sekarang!", seorang pria dengan muka asem sekecut cuka dan jubah hitam panjang membentak murid-murid malangnya.

"Iya Professor Snape.."

Murid-murid langsung berdiri di belakang kuali hitam raksasanya masing-masing. Ruang kelas kimia seratus persen beda dari kelas lain. Begitu masuk, suasananya suram ala abad pertengahan. Suasana tambah suram dengan kehadiran Severus Snape yang suram dengan aura suram yang men-suram-kan ruangan, benar-benar suram..

"Baik anak-anak cengeng, aku gak mau ada tangisan dan ngompol disini.", sejak kapan anak TK belajar kimia?, "Sekarang kita akan belajar membuat ramuan tingkat expert. Isi kuali kalian dengan air! Sekarang!!"

Hentakan lagi di meja dan anak-anak langsung mengisi kuali mereka tanpa komentar. Honestly, ini abad berapa sih kok masi pake kuali?? Kecuali kita emak-emak yang mau buat gudeg..

"Sensei.. kita mau buad apa..??", Lavi tunjuk jari. Snape pun mulai membuka mulutnya perlahan. Anak-anak pada penasaran dengan ramuan tingkat expert yang mau diajarkan. Apa si??

"Ramuan yang kita pelajari hari ini adalah mengubah air menjadi jadi jus apel."

Gubrak!!

"Sensei!! Itu biasa banget!! Itu namanya nge-jus!!"

"Baka!", Snape ngomong baka.. who knows?, "Jus apel ini punya efek khusus.. Jus ini bisa ngubah binatang jadi cewe!", Snape punya otak mesum? God knows.. Begitu denger kata-kata "cewe", semua anak cowo langsung semangat. Tanpa ba-bi-bu mereka ngikutin step by step yang dikasi sama Snape.

Pertama pilih apel unggulan. Cuci dengan air bersih. Kupas kulit apel perlahan, usahakan kulit yang dikupas tak pernah putus. Potong dadu dan masukkan ke blender. Masukan air secukupnya dan gula sesuai selera. Nyalakan blender dan tunggu sampai benar-benar menjadi jus. Foila~ jadilah jus apel!

Um.. gak ada bedanya dong sama jus apel?

Oh, tentu aja ada bedanya.. Karena Snape membagikan cairan pink yang harus di masukkan ke jus apelnya. Buff..~ begitu cairan itu masuk ke jus, ada kepulan asap pink berbentuk lambang virgin. Ramuannya jadi..~

"Ok, silahkan pilih hewan yang kamu suka..", Snape membuka pintu gudang di sebelah kiri papan tulis, dia mempersilahkan murid-muridnya masuk.

Allen pilih kucing, Lavi pilih anjing. Lalu mereka meminumkan ramuan itu. Dan jadilah kedua hewan itu menjadi cewe sexy nan cute. Normal.. semua normal-normal saja.. Sampai semua anak sadar..

Anjing musuh alami kucing..

"MEEEEONGG!! RAWR!"

"WOFF WOFF!! GUK GUK! GOK!"

Akhirnya mereka kejar-kejaran diikuti pemilik mereka.

Giliran Ichigo ngambil hewan. Dia sama sekali gak peduli sama hewan yang dia ambil, jadi dia ambil acak aja dan langsung meminumkan ramuan itu tanpa sadar apa hewan yang diambilnya.

Buff~

Jadilah seorang cewe cantik. Begitu sexy dan menggoda. Bibir semerah buah persik. Pipi chubby dan manis bak marshmellow. Body yahud bak gitar Elvis Presley. Kaki bak lobak(?), putih dan gempal. Perfect!

"Oh Ichigo, lumayan juga.. dia hewan apa?", tanya Snape.

Ichigo cuma garuk-garuk kepala dan ngintip ke kandang yang baru aja dia ambil isinya. Di situ tertempel note "Sigung"..

"Eng.. dia.. singung?"

...

...

"Heeeee???"

Tuutttt ...

Cewe itu ngentut..

Suara lembut yang mengharukan.. Begitu indah bak Lullaby ciptaan tuhan. Dan kekuatannya tiga kali bom Hirosima-Nagasaki.. Bagus, semua anak pingsan abis cium kentut dari cewe sigung..

Yey..~

Jam ketiga, Matematika..

"Beri salam..", Ishida Uryuu, ketua kelas mereka memberi aba-aba ketika guru matematika mereka masuk.

"Selamat siang, Rock Lee-Sensei..", Rock Lee-sensei ini punya syndrome fanatik khusus dengan ilmu bela diri. Entah gimana ceritanya, keliatannya dia adalah saudara jauh dari Komui Lee dan Lenalee Lee. Bener-bener saudara jauh, soalnya mereka kaya termos sama bantal, bentuknya gak mirip banget, iya kan? Mana ada bantal bentuknya termos atau termos yang bentuknya bantal..

"Siang anak-anak! Sekarang waktunya belajar genjutsu!"

"Sensei.. sekarang waktunya belajar matematika..", kata Sebastian sambil menuangkan teh untuk Ciel.

"Ok ok.. sekarang kita mulai belajar yang bener. Pelajaran pertama! Aku mau cek kejeniusan kalian!", Rock Lee ngeluarin senyum khas-nya. "satu tambah satu berapa?!"

"Heee??", semua anak bingung.

Ishida cuma geleng-geleng denger pertanyaan gurunya, "Jawabannya dua, sensei.. Bayi juga tau!"

"Baka!", entah kenapa Rock Lee dan Lulu teriak bareng-bareng ke Ishida. "Jawabannya sebelas!!"

"Heee ??", semua anak, kecuali Lulu, tambah bingung.

"Bener Lulu! Jawabanya sebelas! Kalian itu gak pernah belajar apa?! Baca buku dong mangkanya, jangan liad anime mulu.. Liad nih di papan tulis! 1 + 1= 11 .. Angka satu ditambah atau digabung dengan satu sama dengan sebelas!"

Semua anak terdiam. Lulu senyum-senyum penuh kemenangan.. sebelah mananya yang dimenangin?

"Lulu, aku kasih nilai tambahan buad kamu. Ishida! Berdiri di lorong!!", Ishida cuma bisa melongo sambil berjalan ke luar. Yang lain bingung mau komentar apa..

"Ok, pelajaran selanjutnya! Genjutsu.."

Jam pelajaran kelima, Olah raga..

"Yo.. anak-anak, hari ini kita belajar SKJ alias senam!"

"Baik Jiraiya-sensei..", si Sennin mesum alias Jiraiya mulai menyalakan radio dan alunan lagu SKJ-nya mengisi udara..

Kelakuan si kucing garong.. selalu mencari sasaran.. main sikat main embat mangsa yang lewat..~

Semua anak Sweatdropped..

"Baiklah anak-anak.. ikuti setelah bapak..", Jiraiya berbalik dan mau mulai bergerak, namun dia tiba-tiba berhenti soalnya dia ngerasa ada aura membunuh dari punggungnya. Saat dia mulai berbalik lagi, ada seseorang yang bener-bener familiar buatnya. "Oi, Kakashi, ngapain lu disini?"

Kakashi udah manyun-manyun gak jelas, "Harusnya aku yang tanya gitu, tuan Jiraiya. Kamu ngapain disini jadi guru? Harusnya kamu ngelanjutin Icha-Icha Tactis!!"

"Fufufu, Kakashi.. kamu masih hijau rupanya.. aku disini nyari suasana baru.."

"Halah! Bilang aja kamu mau liad cewe-cewe imud, dasar mesum!", Kakashi nyaris belah Icha-Icha-nya jadi dua gara-gara jengkel sama guru mesum satu ini. Apa kalian ngerasa kalo Jiraiya mengingatkan pada seseorang di DGM universe?

"Fufu, udahlah.. kamu pergi aja Kakashi. Aku mesti kerja..~", Jiraiya balik badan lagi membelakangi Kakashi dan murid-muridnya. "Ayo anak-anak, lupain orang nyasar ini. Ikuti gerakanku ya?!"

Urat nadi marah muncul di jidat Kakashi. Ngerasa udah dikhianatin sama penulis Icha-Icha, dia pun jongkok dan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya..

"Jurus derita 1000 tahun!!"

Jlebb..!

Kedua jari telunjuk Kakashi menusuk terowongan pantat Jiraiya. Otomatis sennin mesum itu mulai menggeliat kesakitan..

Dan senam pun dimulai..

"I..ITAIIIII...!!!!!!", Jiraiya megangin pantatnya sambil jingkrak-jingkrak..

"I..Itaiiiii..!!", murid-murid Jiraiya tercinta mulai memegangi pantatnya masing-masing dan jingkrak-jingkrak..

"Arghhh!! Pantat ku kebelah duaaa!!!", Jiraiya muter-muter kaya balerina.

"Ahh! Pantat ku kebelah dua!!", dan jadilah resital balerina Baka Gakuen..

"Kakashi!! Itten Sinteniru?!! Mati lo! Modar'o..!!", Jiraiya ngeluarin setrika ntah dari mana dan mengejar Kakashi..

"Kakashi.. itten sinteniru.. mati lo? Modar'o..?", anak-anak mulai ngeluarin benda-benda berbahaya seperti panci, guling, senter, jamban, dll.. Benda ini sangat berbahaya saudara-saudara! Akhirnya Kakashi harus rela ikut olah raga marathon dengan dikejar satu kelas plus gurunya..

Ya.. gitulah hari-hari di Baka Gakuen..

†+++++++†

Drap drap..

Drap drap..

"Oi!! Berhenti!!"

Lorong gelap dan dingin.. semakin gelap dan gelap.. anak itu terus berlari, lebih jauh kedalam.. Derap kakinya semakin menggema diikuti derap kaki yang lain.. Genangan-genangan air terpecik karena injakan kakinya.. Keringat dingin meluncur dari dahinya. Dia tau, dia semakin terpojokan diantara gedung-gedung ini..

Dan benar, jalan buntu ada di depannya..

Dia pun berhenti dan mencoba mencari jalan lain, tapi terlambat.. dia sudah di pojokkan oleh orang-orang yang mengejarnya..

"Oi Hitsugaya! Mau lari kemana lagi lo?!", Kisame senyum-senyum sendiri. Dia menjilat bibirnya seakan mau nge-rape cewe.

"Apa mau kalian hah?!", Hitsugaya rada ngos-ngosan abis lari.

"Kenapa kamu bilang kalo kita yang nge-hack komputer sekolah?", Pain, pimpinan mereka, mulai mendekat ke Hitsugaya. Membuat Hitsugaya mundur perlahan..

"Karena kalian emang ngelakuin itu.. Hacker bego, salahnya sendiri bisa kulacak.. Guru-guru itu tanya ke aku, gak ada untungnya aku boong..", Hitsugaya nyengir dan memandang lurus Pain.

"Brengsek nih anak.. minta mati lu ya?!", Grimmjow maju ke arah Hitsugaya sambil mengepalkan bogem-nya, dia siap memukul Hitsugaya.

Tapi apa mereka lupa?? Mereka lagi berhadapan dengan Hitsugaya Toushiro! Kapten dari squad 13! Tanpa perlu mengeluarkan pedangnya, Hitsugaya dengan mudah menangkap pukulan itu. Lalu dia menendang Grimmjoy sampai pingsan.

"Tch, don't mess with me..", Hitsugaya membersihkan kemeja sekolahnya.. Terlihat emblem Baka Gakuen di lengan bajunya..

Bugghh!!

Hitsugaya jatuh ke tanah. Kepalanya sakit sekali, seakan mau pecah.. Dibelakangnya, Kisame tersenyum licik sambil membawa pipa besi, dia memukul Hitsugaya dari belakang.. Kisame mulai mengangkat pipanya lagi..

Chomp..

"Hah? Hy Pain! Kenapa semuanya jadi gelap!! Kamu dimana?! Kok kepalaku sakit banget!!", Kisame menjatuhkan pipanya dan mulai panik..

"Akh.. Baka.. Ada benda bunder kuning yang nelen kepalamu!!", Pain ngerasa horor dan mulai kabur dari situ. Sementara Kisame ngerasa gigi dari benda yang ngemud kepalanya mulai menancap di sekitar lehernya.. "Gyahhh!! Ampun!! Iya iya aku minta maap! Aku gak bakal ganggu Hitsugaya lagi!! Apapun kamu, lepasin akuuu!!"

Chomp..

Chomp..

Ploop..

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa...", Kisame kabur..

"Umm.. Timcanpy?"

Golem emas itu berbalik menghadap Hitsugaya.. Sayap kecilnya mengayun naik turun dengan lembut.. perlahan mendekat ke pria berambut silver di depannya..

"Tim..Timcanpy.. Makasih yah..", pipi putih Hitsugaya merona..

Somehow, Tim juga ikut merona..

Dan dimulailah kisah cinta mereka..

†+++++++†

-Commercial Break-

"Hohoho.. selamat datang di Urahara Shop! Saya Urahara akan memperkenalkan produk-produk terbaru kami!", Urahara keluar dengan baju khas-nya yang dari awal sampai buntut episode gak pernah berubah!! Dear me..

"Ok, produk yang saya keluarkan hari ini khusus dipersembahkan buad anak-anak Baka Gakuen!"

Ngeluarin pil..

"Ok, pil ini pil yang luar biasa! Dia bisa menghentikan kerja jantung gitu aja setelah kamu meminumnya.. keren kan? Jadi bagi murid-murid yang gak tahan sama beban neraka di Baka Gakuen, pil ini akan membawa mu ke surga..~ Aku sebut ini pil surga. Arigatou.. ~"

-Commercial Break end-

†+++++++†

Semenjak hari itu hati Hitsugaya oki doki gak karuan.. Kerjaannya cuma ngelamun ke arah jendela sambil blushing-blushing gak jelas. Di dalam bayangannya hanya ada bunderan-bunderan kuning yang melayang..

"Tai.."

"Taichou.."

"Oi Hitsugayaaaa!!", dakk!! Seseorang menjitak kepala Hitsugaya..

"Aww! Ngap-.. eh? Matsumoto? Ngapain kamu jitak aku?!", Hitsugaya nyaris nangis megangin kepalanya cz dia nyadar kalo kepalanya dipukul pake meja.

"Hitsugaya taichou, kamu napa sih ngelamun terus?", Matsumoto menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya, bikin cowo-cowo pada nosebleed. "Dari waktu kamu dipukul sama si muka teri (kisame) kamu jadi aneh.."

"Ah.. Matsumoto, aku..", Hitsugaya menundukan mukanya sambil blushing, kawaiiii..

"Taichou.. kamu..?"

(A/N: parodi Gintama)

Duarrrrrrr...!!

"Katsuraaaaaaaaa... dimana kau!!", Hijikata Toshirou nyabet pedangnya kemana-mana. Seisi kelas jadi panik sendiri ngeliat Okita Sougou ngebawa canon lacer. "Keluar luuuu!!"

Yang dicari-cari nongol dari belakang tempat sampah, diikuti Elizhabeth tercinta. "Woi!! Kita lagi di di sekolah! Aku gak bakal ngerebut sekolah dari penjajah! Lagian apa yang direbut?! Ni sekolah udah merdeka and ni sekolah gak ada aliennya...!!", Katsura panik sendiri karena dikejar buad nothing! "Oi Hitsugaya! Lu kan sodaranya Hijikata! Suruh berhenti dong!!"

Matsumoto nyadar, "Oia, nama kalian mirip yah? Toshirou sama Toushiro"

"Huh? Mama bilang dia nemu Hijikata di tempat sampah..", Hitsugaya tetep ngeliatin jendela.

"Maksud lo?!! Oi, denger ya! Satu, gue gak kenal ama emak lu. Dua, gue dari Gintama universe and elu dari Bleach! Tiga, posisi "U"nya beda!!! Gimana kita bisa satu sodara..??", Hijikata kesel sendiri.

"Oh, kamu di temuin di tempat sampah..", Sougo ngomong dengan santai khasnya dia..

"Minta mati lu Sougo?"

"Udah udah.. kalian sebagai atasan dan bawahan gak boleh berantem.. Nih merchandise buat kalian..", Katsura keluar kelas sambil ngasi dua benda bulet ke tangan mereka. Hijikata ma Sougou ngeliad merchandise itu. Bulet, item-item gimana gitu, ada panel waktu yang berdetik, bom..

Duarrr...!!

Dengan mudah, Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto melompat dari jendela tingkat tiga dan mendarat dengan mulusnya. Matsumoto geleng-geleng kepala ngeliad kelasnya yang sekarang bolong. "Kayanya kita bakal di liburin lagi deh, taichou.. Taichou?"

Dia baru nyadar kalo orang yang ada disampingnya menghilang. Setelah geleng-geleng sebentar, dia ngeliad si rambut silver lagi sembunyi di balik pohon. Matsumoto jadi bingung sendiri dan mendekat ke kaptennya itu..

"Oi taichou.. ngapain sembunyi di balik pohon? Hm..?", Matsumoto sadar kalo Hitsugaya ngeliatin seseorang, dia ngeliatin.. Allen yang dengan imudnya lagi main-main sama Timcanpy di padang bunga.. Allen di padang bunga menari-nari bak malaikat.. HE?! "T-Taichou.. jangan bilang kamu suka dia?!!"

"He?! Matsumoto, maksudmu apa??", Hitsugaya panik. Dia blushing-blushing takut ketauan..

"Bener.. maksudnya apa, nibanme baka moyashi.."

"Nibanme.. moyashi?", Hitsugaya mulai menoleh kebelakang. Dia ngerasa ada aura membunuh yang membara-bara dan membakar.. "K-Kanda?!"

"Hoo.. Jadi kamu suka ama dia hah?! Langkahin dulu mayat gue, nibanme moyashi!", Kanda ngeluarin mugen dari sarungnya.

"Cih, BaKanda.. menarik! Aku bakal ngelewatin mayatmu, walaupun aku harus sekarat!", Hitsugaya menarik Hyourinmaru dari sarungnya.

Hening.. pertarungan yang vital dan mematikan.. Jadi tak boleh salah langkah..

Allen sadar ada yang gak beres dan langsung berlari ke arah Matsumoto.. "Matsumoto-san! Ada apa nih??"

"Mereka lagi ngerebutin kamu Allen-chan..", Matsumoto ngomong tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Lo?! Tapi aku kan punya Kanda!"

"Mangkanya Kanda pertahanin kamu.."

Pipi Allen merona, "Berarti Hitsugaya-san.."

"Dia suka kamu..", Hitsugaya suka.. Allen?

Bagai kilat, Hitsugaya dan Kanda melesat satu sama lain.. Suara gesekan khas pedang menggema di udara. Mereka saling menusuk bagian vital lawan. Menyerang, bertahan, menyerang, bertahan, menyerang, bertahan..

Waktu tak berhenti berputar. Sama sekali tak ada dari mereka yang terluka. Adanya nafas yang terengah-engah, jantung berdetak lebih cepat, keringat mengucur dari dahi hingga leher.. Mereka mulai kelelahan..

Matsumoto mulai siap-siap memegang pedangnya, takut terjadi apa-apa pada Hitsugaya. Disampingnya, Allen mulai tak tahan melihat pertarungan itu. Dia gak mau ada yang terluka, apalagi gara-gara dirinya!

Kanda dan Hitsugaya mulai mengangkat pedangnya..

"Mugen: 'Kaichu Ichigen'!"

"Hyourinmaru!!"

Itulah final blow mereka...

"Hentikan!!! Berhenti ngerebutin aku!!!", Allen berteriak sekencang mungkin.

'Hah? Ngerebutin Allen?', tanpa pikir panjang, Hitsugaya menarik Hyourinmaru-nya dan menghindar kesamping. Untungnya, jurus Kanda tak berhenti lalu menghantam Ichigo, Gin-san aka Gintoki, dan Tyki yang lagi strip poker di belakangnya Hitsugaya. Alhasil Ichigo dan Gin-san yang lagi bugil harus lari diikuti Tyki karena dikejar-kejar hell insect milik Kanda.

Hitsugaya gak peduli ama korban-korban yang berjatuhan di belakangnya, dia langsung berlari.. ke arah Allen. Otomatis Kanda melompat ke depan Allen dan nyiapin pedangnya. Namun Hitsugaya malah terus berlari ngelewatin mereka. Lalu dia berhenti di depan Timcanpy, dengan lembut dia mengenggam gumpalan bulu kuning itu. "Timcanpy! Aku suka kamu! Kamu mau jalan ama aku ga?!"

Hitsugaya blushing..

Timcanpy blushing..

Yang lain faint..

†+++++++†

"Oh.. gitu ceritanya.. Jadi waktu kamu diserang Pain dkk, kamu ditolongin Timcanpy? Terus kamu jadi suka..?", Lavi memimpin intrograsi kelas kakap ini. Hitsugaya cuma blushing terus ngangguk, Timcanpy ikut blushing dan terbang ngiterin Hitsugaya. Temen sekelasnya pada senyum-senyum mesum.

"Oi, emang Timcanpy cewe apa cowo?", ada orang bego bernama Ichigo yang lagi baca JUMP bersama Gin-san nyeletuk pertanyaan bego, bikin Hitsugaya shock sendiri.

Al dan Ed dateng ke Ichigo terus ngejitak dia..

"Emh, maap Hitsugaya-san, tapi aku sendiri gak tau Tim cewe apa cowo..", Allen ngomong dengan nada sedih..

"Hng, Tim itu golem kan? Dia tinggal dimasukin ke tubuh cewe juga jadi.."

Sing.......

Semua terdiam mendengar celetukan dari Ishida..

"Heeee?!! Bener juga! Kamu pinter Ishi-chan!", anak sekelas langsung nepuk-nepuk kepala Ishida.

"Oii! Sakit bego..!"

"Emangnya bisa?", datang lagi celetukan bego yang datang dari Gin-san yang lagi baca JUMP sama Ichigo. Lalu munculah onde-onde dikepalanya..

"Bisa aja.. ada satu orang yang bisa ngelakuin itu.", kata Ishida lagi..

...

...

Jangan bilang..

"Khu khu khu khu.. mindah golem ke tubuh cewe? Urusan kecil..", Kururu ngeluarin resonansi kuru-kuru-nya setelah ngecium bau bisnis..

"Iyah.. kami mohon tolong Hitsugaya-kun.. Agar kisah cintanya bisa nyata dan abadi selamanya..", kalimat puitis nan innocent-pun meluncur dari mulut Inoue.

"Khu khu khu khu.. tapi kalian tau kalau di dunia ini gak ada yang gratis.. Aku mau kalian bay-.. Umpbh?!"

Aku tarik lagi kata-kata innocent-nya, tiba-tiba Inoue nutup mulut Kururu. Dia dan semua anak sekelas langsung pake kacamata item ala MIB, "Lulu, sekarang!"

Lulu maju kedepan dan ngebuka matanya.. lambang Geass muncul di retina-nya, "Kururu! Aku mau kamu masukin Timcanpy ke tubuh cewe tanpa imbalan apapun!"

Yaph.. misi selesai..~ Geass itu bener-bener berguna yah? C.C pasti nangis kalau tau Geass yang dia kasi di buat mainan kaya gini, "Oia Kururu, mumpung, aku mau kamu jadi pesuruhku selama seminggu. Panggil aku Lulu-sama..", Lulu menyeringai ngalahin Tyki.

"Baik, Lulu-sama, khu khu?"

"Udah Lulu..!! ayo pergi!"

Mission accomplish..

...

Seminggu kemudian..

"Huff..", Hitsugaya masih aja ngelamun ke arah jendela.. Tapi temen-temennya malah senyum-senyum gak jelas.. Mereka bisik-bisik kiri kanan kaya ngelupain si ninbanme moyashi dalam duka derita cinta..

Hitsugaya.. adalah peria muda yang telah disiksa oleh malaikat cupid. Dia disiksa, ditusuk, di panah, ditombak oleh panah asmara. Langsung menembus jantung sampai robek! Hitsugaya, peria yang mabuk kepayang oleh cinta~

Saat kupenjamkan kedua mataku, dan kubayangkan disampingmu.. kurasakan selalu hangatnya pelukmu itu. Dan kugenggam lembut kedua tangan(?)mu, seakan takut kehilanganmu.. Kuingin selalu hadirmu untukku.. Tak ada yang bisa.. Menggantikan dirimu.. Tak ada yang bisa membuat diriku.. jauh darimu..

"Oi Hitsugaya.."

"Lulu? Ada apa..?"

"Kado.."

"Hah..?"

Hitsugaya baru sadar kalo temen sekelasnya pada ngerubungin dia. Lalu perlahan, gerombolah itu membelah dan seorang cewe berjalan ke arah Hitsugaya. Seorang cewe.. Tingginya sedikit lebih pendek dari Hitsugaya. Rambutnya berwarna emas, panjangnya sepunggung dan bergelombang. Matanya berwarna baby blue. Kulitnya putih dan lembut.. so perfect..

"Timcanpy..?"

"Hitsugaya-kun..", suara yang lembut.. begitu murni dan manis memanggilnya.

Meledak sudah, perasaan yang digenggamnya selama ini lepas sudah. Dia langsung berdiri dan memeluk Timcanpy dalam form manusia itu. Kebahagiaannya terlalu sempurna.. terlalu manis. Dia memeluk Tim erat-erat.. Seakan takut kehilangannya..

"Kya.. So sweet banget!!"

"Kita berasa obat nyamuk yah?", Inoue sama Sakura ribut sendiri.

"Ok.. sekarang kalian udah resmi jadi pasangan..", Lavi girang sendiri.. "Berarti waktunya kencan!"

"Kencan???", semua anak di kelas neriakin kata yang sama.

"Yaialah!! Tim-chan kan udah dapetin form manusianya.. sekarang waktunya kencan! Aku Lavi Bookman,Jr akan menjadi cupid yang ngebawa cinta mereka ke surga, Figthoooo.. Oh!!"

"Ohh!!" (A/N: "Parodi gokusen")

Dan jadilah grup cupid pembawa cinta ke surga dengan cara kencan aka grup CPCKSDCK..

...

Setelah pulang sekolah..

"Tim.. kita diikutin kan?"

"Kayanya sih gitu, Hitsu-san.."

Hitsugaya dan Tim berjalan di sebuah taman. Namanya pasangan baru, biasanya mereka bakal gugup gara-gara malu. Tapi pasangan unik yang satu ini gugup gara-gara orang sebanyak tiga puluhan alias satu kelas ngikutin mereka pas kencan pertama!! Doomed banget dah..

"Oi Lavi.. apa gak apa kita ngikutin kaya ini?"

"Fufufu.. gak apa moyashi-chan.. Kalo ada masalah apa-apa kita bisa langsung bantu.."

"Ok deh, aku setuju soal itu. Tapi ngapain aku mesti cosplay baju cupid kaya gini?!!", Allen nyaris manah Lavi pake panah cupidnya.

"Fanservice buad Kanda yang pasti..", Lavi senyum mesum ngeliat Kanda yang berusaha nyumpelin hidungnya pake daun sirih gara-gara nosebleed. Poor Kanda.. He have to resist the urgent to *beep*..

Lupakan orang-orang yang tak jelas itu.. Kembali ke pasangan manis kita..

"Timu.. sorry lama gak??", Hitsugaya berlari ke arah Tim yang duduk di bangku taman. Dia membawa dua creaps di tangannya. Lalu dia memberikan satu untuk Tim dan duduk di samping cewe manis itu..

"Ah gak kok Hitsu-san.. makasih yah..", sambil blushing, Tim makan creaps es krim vanilla yang menggoda itu.. "Emh, manis.. enak banget.."

"Timu.."

"Iya, Hitsugaya-san?"

"Panggil aku Toushiro aja.."

"I-Iya..Toushiro..", pipi Tim merona, lebih merona lagi dan lagi.. Sementara Hitsugaya stay cool as always..

Ah.. Lovebird.. Dunia milik berdua..

"Hi-.. Eng Toushiro.."

"Apa Timu?"

"Makasih.. Hari ini hari yang paling menyenangkan semenjak hari dimana aku dapetin rambut lucu di ch.159.. Aku seneng banget..Bener.. aku gak akan pernah ngelupain hari ini.."

"Tenang aja.. Hari-hari kaya gini bakal terus berlanjut.."

".. Toushiro.. Apa ini gak masalah?"

"Apanya?"

"Aslinya aku cuma golem.. Dan cuma sistemku yang dimasukin ke tubuh ini.. Aku gak yakin semua bakal berjalan mulus.. Aku hanyalah golem.."

"... Timu Aku gak peduli siapapun kamu dan apa bentuk mu. Selama aku masih bernafas, aku bakal selalu mencintaimu.. Dan apapun yang terjadi, walaupun aku harus menukarkan nyawaku, aku bakal selalu ngejaga kamu.."

"Toushiro.. aku sayang kamu..", Tim pun bersender di pundak Hitsugaya..

Di sisi lain semak-semak, hampir tiga puluhan anak nangis terharu..

Ah.. Dunia milik berdua banget..

Di tempat lain.. (A/N: "Parodi code geass")

Kita semua tau kalau Lulu kita tuh manis and imud.. Dengan kekuatan Geass-nya yang nyaris unlimited, dia bisa ngendaliin banyak orang. Diikuti Kururu, Lulu jalan-jalan sendiri ngiterin taman. Kayanya dia gak terlalu tertarik stalker-in pasangan yang lagi kencan. Sambil wink-wink ke cewe-cewe yang lewat, cewe-nya langsung strike kiri-kanan..

Tak terasa udah musim bunga sakura. Taman tempat Lulu berada juga dijadikan tempat menikmati sakura. Ini adalah festival yang umum di selenggarakan.. Banyak banget gerombolan orang yang duduk di taman ini dan menikmati bekal yang mereka bawa, atau sekedar minum-minum.

Begitu juga segerombolan cewe manis ini..

Mata Lulu langsung nangkep segerombolan cewe cantik yang lagi duduk-duduk.. Langsung aja Lulu ngedeketin cewe-cewe itu tanpa basa-basi, "Yo cewe.. mau nemenin aku gak??"

"Eh, tapi kita.."

'Tch, harus pake Geass yah?', pikir Lulu dalem hati. Lulu pun mendekat ke depan mereka dan siap-siap ngeluarin Geass-nya..

"Oi! Ngapain lu gangguin cewe-cewe kita?!"

"Aku mau kalian jatuh cinta ma aku!! ... eh?"

Tepat di saat Lulu ngeluarin Geass-nya, tiba-tiba muncul segerombolan atlet sumo yang ternyata pacarnya cewe-cewe itu.. dan karena mereka muncul didepan Lulu saat dia ngeluarin Geass, otomatis..

"Aih.. Lulu-sama.. kamu kok ganteng banget sih..~"

Lulu di kejar segerombolan atlet sumo yang cuma pake "thong" (celana yang biasa dipakai atlet sumo) ..

"GYAAHHH!! Ogah gua ama buntelan lemak kaya elu semua! Kalo sama Kanda, Byakuya, Sasuke, Katsura, atau Sougo sih gak apa!!", Lulu ngaku rupanya.. "Oi, Kuru! Bantuin aku!!"

"Lulu-sama, aku mau kamu.. khu khu?"

"TIDAKKKKK...!! C.C!! Geass mu eror!!"

Di tempat lain..

"Hachuu..", C.C bersin sendiri di tengah musim panas.. "Lulu-chan kapan pulang yah?"

†+++++++†

Beberapa minggu kemudian..

Bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi..

Afro gunsou.. Afro gunsou na afro bro..~ Yeah..~

Ketauan kalo Keroro lagi bajak bel sekolah.. Mari kita lupakan saja..

Hitsugaya , Tim, dan temen-temen sekelasnya pada jalan bereng. Rencananya mereka mau pergi ke taman hiburan baru keluaran Urahara,co. Entah kenapa anak-anak dari Bleach universe pada ogah pergi, katanya takut mati.. Tapi setelah diajak dengan lembut (diancam) akhirnya mereka mau juga..

Anyway, lovebird kita makin lengket aja.. Setelah Tim dapet form manusianya, dia tinggal sama Hitsugaya.. Satu rumah, satu atap, satu ruangan, satu futon.. Woi!! Jangan mesum!! Mereka cuma satu rumah doang kok.. Pokoknya dunia milik berdua banget.. Serasa di opera-nya Shakespears..

Namun, hari ini cupid berkata lain, belum sampai mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah, ada sesuatu yang terjadi..

Brukk..

"Timu!!!", semua anak panik ngeliat Tim yang ambruk begitu aja. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan nafasnya ngos-ngosan. Tapi dia sama sekali gak demam, ada apa ini?!

"Kururu!!", Lulu langsung manggil budaknya itu tanpa pikir panjang. Cuma pembuatnya yang tau masalahnya, iya kan?!

Khu khu khu khu khu khu khu khu khu khu khu khu khu khu khu khu khu khu khu khu khu khu...

"Kururu!! Gak usah ngeluarin resonansi mu! Gak usah show off ah! Bawa pantat lu ke sini!!", Lulu ngamuk.

Tiba-tiba tanah kebelah dan munculah robot gundam gedeeee banget dari dalam tanah.. Tapi yang absurd, kepala gundamnya diganti kepala Kururu.. Dan diatas kepala itu ada Kururu yang senyum-senyum mesum..

"Khu khu khu, ada apa Lulu-sama? Khu khu.."

"Oi! Si Tim kenapa?! Dia tiba-tiba kaya gini.."

"Oh.. udah waktunya yah?"

"Waktunya?! Apa maksudmu?!", Hitsugaya panik dengerin kata-kata Kururu.

"Cewe itu baru prototype, aku yakin dia nyadar kalo dirinya gak stabil. Mungkin circuit didalemnya yang damage.. Khu khu khu.."

"Kalo gitu benerin yang rusak!!"

"Sayangnya aku gak bisa, khu.."

"Kenapa?!!"

"Kalo aku bilang gak bisa ya gak bisa, khu.. Sekarang semua tergantung metabolisme di tubuhnya yang benerin kerusakannya sendiri, kaya tubuh manusia asli.."

"Arghhh..!! Gak usah rumit-rumit! Bilang aja intinya apa?!"

"Dia mesti makan pisang.."

Nguq..? =3

Pisang?

"Woi!! Kururu!! Apa hubungannya pisang sama kerusakan robot?!", anak-anak sekelas pada ngelemparin Rugun V.1, kuruRU's GUNdam V.1, pake batu.

"Soalnya sama-sama kuning.."

"Gak make senseeeeeeee!!"

"Masih 30 menit sampai sistemnya bener-bener rusak.. Janne~", Kururu pun kabur pake gundamnya..

...

...

...

"APA INI?!!!"

Anak-anak sekelas pada teriak-teriak sendiri.. Panik-panik sendiri.. Mukul-mukul tembok pake kepala sendiri.. Gimana bisa pisang nyelametin Timcanpy?!! For godsake! Gak ada hubungannya banget... Bukannya kalau robot makan sesuatu malah bakal konslet yah? Itulah masterpiece Kururu..

"Woi! Ada yang punya pisang gak?!", Hitsugaya yang panik teriak-teriak ke temennya.

Ishida ngerespon pertanyaan panik Hitsugaya, "Lu kan punya pisang!!"

"Tapi pisang gue warnanya gak kuning!!"

"Heh! Baka! Bukan pisang itu.. Tadi waktu istirahat lu beli pisang kan?!"

"Ya udah gue makan lahhhh!!"

Akhirnya Hitsugaya sama Ishida teriak ke temen-temennya, "Woi ada yang punya pisang gak??!!!"

"Pisang gua warnanya ga kuning tuhh..!!"

"BUKAN PISANG ITUUU!!", Hitsugaya sama Ishida jadi Deja vu sendiri karena kemesuman teman-teman mereka.

"Oi! Kita suruh Allen cosplay pisang aja!!", teriak Lavi dengan enaknya.

"Baka! Pisangnya buat dimakan tau!", Ishida yang ngerasa paling normal disini geleng-geleng kepala.

Tiba-tiba diantara kepanikan itu, ada aura lain yang menembus kerumunan. Begitu dingin dan membekukan.. Semua anak menoleh ke belakang. Kanda, Byakuya, Sasuke dan Katsura berjalan kearah mereka..

"Tch, Baka..", cuma itu komentar Kanda.

"Kanda!", Allen senyum lebar ngeliat cowonya dan langsung memeluk pinggangnya..

"Oi, omae.. kalau kalian butuh pisang pergi aja ke kantin..", Byakuya berkomentar pendek dengan cool-nya..

"Hee?!", semua anak bingung sama saran Byakuya.

"Bukannya hari ini menu desert-nya pai pisang?", Byakuya tetep gak ngubah ekspresinya..

"Oi, Kanda udah dapet taugenya, ayo jalan..", Sasuke jalan duluan diikuti anggota pangeran es itu..

"Tinggal 20 menit lagi..", itulah komentar pendek Katsura sambil ngikutin orang-orang di depannya, ketambah Allen tentunya..

...

Badai salju yang baru aja lewat itu membuat anak-anak membuka mata lebar-lebar. Butuh waktu sampai mereka mencerna kata-kata Byakuya dan Katsura..

"Oi!!! Waktunya tinggal 20 menit lagi!! Ayo kita ke kantin!!"

"Yoshhhh!!!"

Dan lari-larilah mereka ke kantin.. Gak lupa dengan menggeret Tim yang lemas.

"Jerry-san!!!", sampai di kantin, anak-anak satu kelas langsung neriakin nama koki kantinnya.

"Gyaaa?!! Woi ada apa?!", sesaat terdengar suara garang dari Jerry-pon yang lembut..

"Kita pesen pai pisang!!!!!!!"

"Oi oi sabar.. sorry pai pisang-nya abis.. udah di borong abis sama anak itu..."

Itu.. "itu" adalah Allen..

Terlihat segerombalan pangeran es duduk di pojok kantin.. dan di samping mereka duduklah Allen bersama bukti pembunuhan. Yaitu ratusan tumpuk piring bekas pai pisang yang menjadi korban penyiksaannya..

"ALLEENNN!!"

"He? Apa?", keluarlah senyum innocent tanpa dosa..

Anak-anak satu kelas mikir hal yang sama, 'kalo bukan pacarnya Kanda.. kalo bukan pacarnya Kanda..'

Jerry-pon bingung sama segerombolan anak-anak ini, segitu pengennya mereka sama pai? "Anak-anak, kalo kalian emang pengen pai, aku ada pai nih.."

"He?! Bener?!!"

"Iya.. aku punya pai lain, baru aja mau kupanggang. Ini namanya pai bebek..", Jerry-pon senyum-senyum sementara anak-anak lain ngerasa jijay. Satu, gak ada pai bebek. Dua, apanya yang bebek?!! (A/N: Elizhabeth emang dibuat kaya bebek, tapi buatku gak ada miripnya ama bebek!! Kalo mau liad search google deh, kalian gak bakal sebut benda itu bebek..)

Di atas adonan pai, tertidurlah Elizhabeth. Ukuran pai-nya pun menyesuaikan besarnya Elizhabeth, kira-kira lebar loyangnya 10 kali loyang pai normal. Katsura yang lagi minum jus-nya tiba-tiba ngelirik ke gerombolannya itu. Ngeliat Elizhabeth tiduran di atas loyang pai kaya sleeping beauty, dia langsung meledak sendiri.

"Elizhabethhhhh...!!"

Ceklek..

Telat, Elizhabet udah dimasukin oven dan dipanggang hidup-hidup..

Katsura yang kalap langsung ngeluarin pedang dan bom. Dia pun ngejar-ngejar kru koki kantin.. Pedang di tangan kananku, bom ditangan kiriku.. aku tak tau apa yang akan kuberikan padamu..~ Katsura terinspirasi lagu nostalgia era 80-an..

"Jerry-san, apa gak ada pisang mentah?", Hitsugaya tanya sambil pasrah.

"Sorry cien, gak ada.."

Ngeliat Hitsugaya yang lemes. Temen-temennya nepuk pundak Hitsugaya sebagai tanda simpati. Tim yang tiduran di pangkuan Inoue memanggilnya, "Toushiro.. sudahlah.."

"Timu..", Hitsugaya mendekati Tim dan bersimpuh didepannya.

"Waktunya tinggal 15 menit lagi.. Aku gak mungkin bisa ngelewatin ini.. Makasi Toushiro, aku seneng banget bisa ngelewatin waktu-waktu bahagia sama kamu.. Dan terima kasih temen-temen, kalian udah mau usaha buat aku.. Makasih, Aku bahagia banget.."

Anak-anak itu meneteskan air mata satu persatu.. Mengiringi detik-detik kepergian Tim. Namun, ada satu anak yang bergeming, dia mengenggam tangannya erat-erat.. Hitsugaya memandang Tim lurus dan berkata, "Aku udah janji bakal jagain kamu, walaupun bayarannya nyawaku!"

Dengan itu, Hitsugaya berlari keluar sekolah..

"Hitsugaya! Kamu mau kemana!"

"Aku mau ke pasar buah!!"

Hitsugaya berlari.. lari.. lari.. lari.. Di kepalanya hanya ada senyum manis Tim. Dia tak peduli semua orang memandangnya aneh. Dia hanya mau Tim tersenyum manis! Untuk selamanya! Hanya untuk dia dan dirinya..

Sampailah Hitsugaya di depan toko Pisang. Dari ujung kutub utara sampai selatan, isinya cuma pisaaaaaaaang.. Ada yang besar, kecil, panjang, bulet, segitiga(?), dsb.. Dia langsung lari ke pemilik toko itu..

"Tuan, aku beli pisang satu!", Hitsugaya ngos-ngosan abis lari..

Pemilik dari toko itu berbalik. Tubuhnya tinggi besar, ada topeng aneh yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, rambutnya panjang dan berwarna merah, atau yang kita sebut.. Cross Marian..

"Ho.. shounen.. kamu mau pisang? Ayo kita ke toilet dulu..", senyum mesum menempel di wajah Cross.

"Dasar shotacon! Heh om-om mesum, aku mau bayar pisangnya! Berapa harganya?!"

"Dibayar sama kamu juga cukup.. fufu.."

"Ogah! Gila apa..?!", Gak ada waktu buat ngurusin om-om horny ini! Pikirin sesuatu.. pikir.. pikir.. Cling..~ tiba-tiba ada lampu yang nyala di samping kepala Hitsugaya.. "Oi, om.. Disini ada pisang apa aja?"

"Ha? Hohoho.. semua pisang di dunia ini ada disini.. Dari pisang, pisang susu, pisang raja, pis-.."

'Kesempatan!', Hitsugaya langsung kabur dengan pisang ditangannya..

"... pisang paraguay, pisang perancis, pis.. Aree? Anaknya ilang.."

Hitsugaya kembali ke sekolah dengan kantong plastik berisi pisang kuning di dalamnya.. Nyawa Tim ada di dalam pisang ini!! Pisang!! Tolonglah Tim.. !! Hitsugaya akhirnya sampai di sekolah. Anak-anak termasuk Tim nungguin di gerbang, tubuh Tim terlihat lebih lemas di pangkuan Inoue. Tinggal 5 menit lagi..

"Timuuu..!! aku bawa pisangnya!!"

Gubrakk!!

Jdukkk..

Bisa-bisanya di saat kritis, Hitsugaya jatuh gara-gara kesandung tisu(?).. Dan bisa-bisa-nya, Gamakichi (kodok dalam Naruto universe) yang setinggi 5 kaki, lewat dan nginjek pisang yang di bawa Hitsugaya..

Jiraiya yang lagi duduk di atas Gamakichi cuma senyum-senyum, "Sorry ya, shounen..", dan mereka pergi gitu aja..

Semua anak diem sebentar.. "GYAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

"Sial! Sial! Sial!!", Hitsugaya mukul-mukul tembok sampai berdarah..

"Toushiro.."

"Timu?", Hitsugaya mendekat ke Tim dan bersimpuh, dia mengangkat kepala Tim dari pangkuan Inoue ke pangkuannya.. Tiba-tiba Tim mengambil sapu tangan dari kantongnya dan mengikatkannya ke luka Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro.. tolong bahagialah tanpa diriku.. Tapi tenang saja, aku selalu ada di hatimu..", matahari sore menyinari senyuman manis Tim.. Namun dia tak sadar kalau air mata menetes perlahan, membuat senyuman itu terlihat menyedihkan..

Hitsugaya tak tahan melihat saat-saat terakhir Tim yang seperti ini. Dia telah berjanji, tapi kenapa dia tak bisa menepati!!, "Tuhan! Kalau kamu bener-bener ada, tolong tunjukan keajaiban!! Kumohon.."

Ning nang ning gung..

Ning nang ning gung..

Hoo..~ bumi gonjang gajing.. tretek tek tek tek..

Tiba-tiba alunan khas wayang menggema di udara. Bikin anak-anak sweetdropped gara-gara udah ngancurin suasana banget! Tiba-tiba.. di depan mereka turunlah sesuatu dari langit. Memakai kacamata hitam, ada radio di tangannya, memakai baju ala wayang jawa, seluruh tubuhnya putih, dan berbulu..

Anoman..

"Yo yo semua..~ gue Anoman.. singkatan dari "Ahh~ NO.1 Monkey At Ngalengka"..~"

Singg...

Jangkrik pun bernyanyi..

Ishida yang nyadar paling pertama pun berkomentar, "Em, mas Anoman, aku mau ngomong.. Satu, kayanya kerajaan lu bukan Ngalengka. Dua, kepanjangannya maksa banget. Tiga, Rap lo ancur banget !!"

"Yo yo, sabar yo sabar yo dude.. Anoman-chan disini ngejawab doa cowo rambut putih di sebelah sana, ow yeah! Kalian mau pisang kan, cikicuw, pisang kan?"

"Pisanggg..!!"

Anoman pun ngelempar sebuah pisang bercahaya berlapiskan emas dan sparkle-sparkle mencurigakan, tapi bagaimana pun benda kuning ini tetep pisang! Penyelamat nyawa Tim!!

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hitsugaya mengupas pisang itu dan memakannya ke Tim.. nyam nyam nyam.. Tim pun menelan pisang itu.. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri, matanya bercahaya dan kepalanya berputar 180 derajat!

"Pisang detected. Damaged files, recover!"

Tim jatuh lagi ke pelukan Hitsugaya dalam bride-style.., "Tim-.. Timu..?"

"Toushiro!! Aku sembuh..!!", Tim yang ada dipelukan Hitsugaya langsung memeluk lehernya. Dia tersenyum lebar banget, mata biru-nya bercahaya lagi.. Manis banget..

"Yey... !!~", semua anak bersorak dengan baliknya Tim ke sisi mereka. Gak ada yang peduli sama Anoman konslet itu, dia pun terbang untuk pulang.. Meninggalkan kebahagiaan di belakangnya.. Semua canda tawa hari itu hanya untuk Tim.. Dan untuk merayakan ini, mereka tetep pergi ke taman bermain itu..

Akhirnya Hitsugaya dan Timcanpy hidup bahagia selamanya..

"Woy!! Tunggu! Tolongin aku!!", Lulu masih lari di kejar atlet-atlet sumo yang jatuh cinta ma dia.. Well, whatever..

-Omake-

Cahaya bulan telah menyapa. Hitsugaya dan Timu sedang duduk dan menonton TV. Sejak Timu dapetin tubuh manusianya, dia tinggal di rumah Hitsugaya. Ahh.. lovebird banget..

"Timu.."

"Hng?"

"Aku mau tanya ini dari dulu.."

"Apa Toushiro?"

"Waktu pertama kali kita ketemu, kok kamu bisa nolongin aku?"

"Oh? Hehe.. waktu itu kukira kamu Allen.."

'... Jadi kebetulan?', Hitsugaya jadi kesel sendiri dalem hati. Tapi dia berterima kasih kepada Hoshino-sensei karena udah ngewarnain rambut Allen jadi putih. Paling gak dia bisa ketemu Timu..

* * *

***Nibanme moyashi: moyashi kedua.. Soalnya Hitsugaya mirip banget sama Allen.. lol**

**Gyahhhh!! Finish!! It so looong..!! Sesuai janjiku kan? C= oh ya, di story ini banyak banget chara dari anime lain, jadi biar kalian gak bingung, aku bakal jelasin satu-satu..**

**-Chara Dictionary-**

. Allen Walker: if you don't know this guy, i'll smack you, main chara (DGM)

. Lavi: you don't know him?!! (DGM)

. Yuu Kanda: especially for this one, if you don't know him, i'll torture you with pleasure.. (DGM)

. Ciel Phantomhive: kepala keluarga Phantomhive family, main chara (Kuroshitsuji)

. Sebastian Michaelis: butler-nya Ciel .. (Kuroshitsuji)

. Lelouch Lamperouge: penerus tahta Vi Britania.. mempunyai Geass.. main chara.. (Code Geass)

. Abarai Renji: shinigami, wakil ketua untuk Byakuya.. (Bleach)

. Ichigo Kurosaki: "Shinigami pengganti", main chara.. (Bleach)

. Edward Elric: alchemy, main chara.. (FMA)

. Alphonse: Alchemy, tubuhnya hanya zirah.. (FMA)

. Inoue Orihime: punya abilty untuk "menolak" apapun.. (Bleach)

. Sakura Haruno: ninja tipe medis, deket ma Naruto dan Sasuke (Naruto)

. Severus Snape: ...

. Ishida Uryuu: seorang quincy.. (Bleach)

. Rock Lee: ninja tipe genjutsu (Naruto)

. Jiraiya: Sennin guru Naruto (Naruto)

. Kakashi: Gimana ngomongnya yah? Kalian pasti tau lah..

. Matsumoto: shinigami, wakil untuk Hitsugaya

. Hitsugaya Toushiro: kapten/ketua squad 13 (Bleach)

. Timcanpy: kalau kamu gak tau jangan bilang kamu fans DGM! (DGM)

. Pain: ketua akatsuki (Naruto)

. Kisame: anggota Akatsuki (Naruto)

. Grimmjow: Espada no.8 (Bleach)

. Urahara: mantan kapten dan sekarang tinggak di bumi buka toko (Bleach)

. Kuchiki Byakuya : Kapten/ketua squad (Bleach)

. Sasuke Uchiha: mantan shinobi Konoha (Naruto)

. Sakata Gintoki: seorang ronin, main chara (Gintama)

. Katsura Kotarou: pemberontak untuk melepaskan Edo dari jajahan alien (Gintama)

. Hijikata Toushiro: Wakil ketua dari Shisengumi, special elit force (Gintama)

. Okita Sougo: kapten dari Shinsengumi.. uke imuuuuuuuudddd!! Punya sebutan pangeran sadistic. Walaupun samurai terbaik di Shinsengumi, dia lebih suka pake bazooka. (Gintama)

. Kururu: anggota Keroro pleton (Keroro Gunsou)

. Keroro: komandan Keroro pleton, main chara (Keroro Gunsou)

. Cross Marian: Jendral exorcist (DGM)

**Yaph! Selese sudaa.. mudah-mudahan parodi yang aku kasi gak basi and garing.. R&R yag! Buat flamer, IF YOU LAY A SINGLE FLAME ON THIS STORY, I'LL CHASE YOU AND BURN YOU UP, GOT IT?!**

**See ya on my next story.. C=**


End file.
